Dragon Ball Z x Young Justice
by spencerlonewolf
Summary: Klarion and the Light have stolen the Dragon Balls and Kami's Lookout. The Z Fighters must team up with the Justice League and the Team to rescue and recover their friends and the Dragon Balls from the Light and their nefarious purposes.
1. Preview

**Dragon Ball Z/Young Justice X-over**

**Main Characters:**

**Z Fighters: Gohan, Piccolo, Future Trunks**

**Justice League**

**The Team**

**Supporting Characters:**

**Dende**

**Mr. Popo**

**Chi-Chi**

**King Kai**

**Goku**

**Main Antagonists:**

**Dr. Gero**

**The Light  
**

* * *

**Plot:**

**Klarion the Witch Boy and the Light have crossed into the Dragon Ball Z Universe and successfully steal the dragon balls. What they didn't realize was that they also transported Kami's Lookout to Earth-16. With the help of Bulma and Fortuneteller Baba, Gohan and Piccolo travel to Earth-16 and team up with the Justice League and their covert-ops team to take back the Dragon Balls before the Light uses them for their nefarious goals.**

**Setting:**

**Post Cell Saga leading to Majin Buu Saga**

**Post Season 1 leading to Young Justice Legacy**

**Notes**

**Slight Spoilers for 1st chapter:**

**Instead of Gohan being trapped in another universe, he, Piccolo, and Chi-Chi are departing willingly inside a gateway built by Bulma. The Justice League will make their portal to the Z-Fighters universe by the end of the story.**

**- There will be no romantic pairings for DBZ characters but there could be hinted attractions for one certain character.**

**- To avoid the discussion of power levels, because it has proven to be BS in general and there is much debate between DBZ vs DC, Gohan and Trunks are weaker than Superman and Wonder Woman at base, equal strength as a Super Saiyan and stronger than Superman as Super Saiyan 2. So no debates please! Piccolo will also be at equal strength to Superman & Wonder Woman.**

**- I already know the Super Saiyan multipliers, so there is no need to post this in the review section. Also Gohan nor Trunks will learn SSJ3:**

**SSJ: Base * 50**

**SSJ2: SSJ * 2 (Base * 100)**

**- I plan to use 3 DBZ movie villains, all of them will arrive in Earth-16 in the same way to be explained, all of them will battle on Earth with the League and the Team.**

**- I will not be able to work on this immediately, so the actual story will begin development in May. I will also need a beta for assistance.**

**Please leave a review because I like to hear your responses.**


	2. Ch 1: New Enemies & Stolen Dragon Balls

**The following fanfic's contents are not own by me. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are owned by Akira Toriyama and Young Justice is the property of Greg Weisman and DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

**Wow, I was able to update this before May. Hope you all enjoy this first official chapter.**

* * *

**Narrator: "It is a serene setting on Planet Earth. A few weeks after the defeat of Cell and tragically the death of the Earth's greatest hero Goku, the Earth is at a new era of peace once again. But should trouble arise, Goku has left his home planet in the capable hands of his son, Gohan. However the next evil to arise is one not of ****_this universe,_**** but from another."**

Emerging from his portal of darkness, a certain Lord of Chaos and his familiar takes a moment to glance at the Earth in front of him. In some ways, the world seems more simple than his own; in others, this world is more technologically advanced. After the moment has passed, Klarion begins his mission for his group of associates, the Light.

There had been many myths on his native Earth proven as fact, there has also been the idea of multiverse theory. However the story that had intrigued the entire council of super villains was the existence of the magical items known as Dragon Balls. Seven magical orbs gathered to summon the all-powerful dragon, Shenron, who could grant any wish.

In lieu of their actions against the Justice League and their not-so secret covert-ops team which continued to be a hindrance, The Light has also kept tabs on the events of this Earth. They knew well enough of the events of the past few months: the Androids attack on South City, the emergence of the 4 Super Saiyans and the Super Namekian, the bio-android Cell and his Cell Games and lastly the death of this Earth's protector, Son Goku. And despite their plans for the Justice League and their actions in Rimbor, it would benefit the Light into hiring new muscle to neutralize the World's Greatest Heroes with extreme prejudice.

Quietly but surely, the Lord of Chaos had been able to sense the location of every Dragon Ball on the Earth. One by one, from high-to-low, from mountain peak to bottom of the sea, Klarion and Teekl were able to find the mystic items. After gathering the last Dragon Ball, he returned to where he began his quest: Kami's Lookout. Klarion was about to contact the other members of the Light when he had been interrupted by what appeared to be a young timid green child and a genie.

_"__And here I thought this place was abandoned." Klarion chuckled._ _"__You are not from this world. Who are you and why do you have the dragon balls," Dende asks. _The ageless child began to march over to the young Namekian while his familiar circled around the two. _"Well that would be the polite thing to do, but I'm falling behind schedule, Guardian of the Earth. So I'm just gonna-"_

_"__The only thing you're gonna do is turn back the way you came!" _an unknown voice announced to the Lord of Order. Teekl had hissed at the figure approaching. Klarion had turned around to see who had the audacity to interrupt him but froze immediately at the sight of the new arrival.

Unlike challenging the Justice League, there was no ounce of fear within the Light against them; they were pawns of a larger scheme. However, there was concern if the Light had to tangle with one of the Z-fighters of this Earth: not the ordinary humans like Tenshinhan or Krillin. No, there was an ounce of anxiety if they were to come across the Super Saiyans or the alien in front of him: the Super Namekian Piccolo.

Before Piccolo could further question the Lord of Chaos, a boom tube would open and many hooded assassins come out of it. Klarion had breathed a sigh of relief as the assassins would charge to the green alien, but they were no match for him. Piccolo would swiftly incapacitate each assassin single-handedly before he went after the Lord of Chaos. The Witchboy had launched a barrage of energy blasts towards the Namekian warrior, while also transforming his familiar anchor into its sabre-tooth form, which would slowly march towards the young Guardian of the Earth.

Dodging the energy blasts, Piccolo fired his own against the cat and then went to strike against the kid. Seeing the punch coming, Klarion had teleported himself away from the Namekian and appeared alongside his familiar who was about to be struck with the blast. The ongoing events had grated on Klarion's patience and he angrily remembered the reason he came to this universe.

_"__That is it! I have had with you, Namekian," Klarion yelled. Gathering all of his remaining energy into his hands, the Lord of Chaos screamed his next incantation: "TROPELET SU LLA KCAB HTRAE-61!" _

The chaos magic that erupted from the Witchboy's hands spread throughout the Lookout, covering everyone with the spherical dome. Unbeknownst to any of the four, some of Klarion's magic extended out into space, catching an emerging space vessel outside of Neptune's orbit, five individuals just behind the former and another spaceship a few clicks away. Piccolo had just evaded being caught as he flew away from the spell radius. The emerging black and red colors had blinded the Namekian Warrior, who had to guard his eyes. Mr. Popo and Dende's screams had reached Piccolo's ears as the sound started to settle down. Once Piccolo was able to see again, he was shocked to find out that he couldn't sense Dende of Mr. Popo's energy. In fact he couldn't even see them or the Lookout. Whoever the kid was, he succeeded: Dende, Mr. Popo, the Dragon Balls, Kami's Lookout is gone.

An emergency gathering of the Z-Warriors took place outside Bulma's house. Vegeta had been quick to chastise Piccolo for allowing the enemy to elude him and steal the Dragon Balls and the Lookout. The two were about to come to blows until Gohan stepped between them. Reminding them of how they needed to focus on rescuing Dende and Mr. Popo, the group had begun contemplating ideas. Bulma gave a suggestion of going to New Namek and use their Dragon Balls, but Piccolo denounced that idea; their new enemy could have already used them and then the balls wouldn't ready to find for another year. It was also possible that Dende could have either been sent to a different universe of he may have been killed; if the latter was true, the Dragon Balls wouldn't work for the enemy but they also couldn't get another Guardian of the Earth even with the Lookout. Earth's protectors became silent until they heard a voice from beyond.

_"__Hello? Gohan, Piccolo? This is King Kai; can you hear me?"_

_"__Yes King Kai, we can. Is there a reason why you're calling us? We're in a delicate situation right now" Piccolo said._

_"__As a matter a fact, there is. The other Kais and I have seen from Other World. We learned from the Grand Kai that the person you fought today was not someone from this universe."_

_"__What do you mean he isn't from this universe," Gohan questioned._

_"__As you all know, there are four different galaxies in this universe: north, south, east and west. However we Kais have just learned that there are twelve different universes. The thief that stole the Dragon Balls comes from one of these universes."_

_"__King Kai, with the Lookout and the Dragon Balls in one of these universes, will there be any negative effects on this Earth?"_

_"__As far as I know, there won't be. But it is imperative that you all recover our missing friends and the Dragon Balls for another reason entirely. I'll update you more when you decide who to send to the other universe. But for right now, call Fortuneteller Baba: since this is magic we are contending with, you'll need her to help find the others."_

After King Kai had ended the conversation, Bulma took the Z-Warriors inside Capsule Corps lab room. She explained that she has been working on a new project unrelated to the current disaster until now. Using the blueprints and the technology from her future son, Bulma had created an inter-dimensional gateway: one that was originally used to visit and help him. She states that the device was functional; all they had to do now was wait.

Baba wasted no time arriving at Capsule Corp and with her clairvoyant and magical powers, she was able to get a faint sense of Dende and the Dragon Balls, which meant both were at the same place. Piccolo decided to enter alone, but his pupil Gohan insisted on travelling with him. His reasons were to protect Dende and that he needed to take his father's place as the Earth's protector. At first, Chi-Chi was against her son leaving not because he wasn't strong enough but out of strong maternal feelings. It hadn't been easier for her since her husband's death. The two then came to a compromise that Gohan could go with Piccolo if she went with him to the other Earth, not wanting to repeat their first trip to Planet Namek.

The three then gathered materials they would need crossing over to the next dimension: the dragon radar, a capsule of a gravity ship that could reach 500x Earth's gravity, some senzu beans and different types of martial arts gear. The three were about to step through when King Kai contacted them again.

_"__Hopefully, when you make it across to the other universe, I'll be able to contact you again. But should that not be the case, Gohan and Piccolo; you have to know. When the thief accidentally transported the Lookout, there were already 3 objects or multiple people on course to Earth. Be on the lookout for when they arrive and try to find as many capable allies as possible. Good luck!"_

Bulma advised them that at the moment, the portal was a one-way trip. If they were to return home, they needed the other Earth's best scientists to create their own portal first to send the trio back. With a wave of farewell to their friends, Gohan, Chi-Chi and Piccolo stepped inside the gateway to the other planet Earth.

* * *

Earth-16

Qurac February 4, 2011 UTC 21:45

The other members of the Light: Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, the Brain and Ocean Master have grown anxious to the point of impatience. This group was depending on its seventh member to deliver them the Dragon Balls to further exceed in their plans against the Justice League. Klarion had boasted what a simple tasked it would be to take the Dragon Balls from the other Earth's population, but it would seem that history had once again proved otherwise. Just as he had failed with attempting to steal the Helmet of Faith, Klarion would fail this task as well.

Just as the seeds of doubt had fully taken in each member of the Light, a portal of chaos magic would open. What appeared beneath their feet was the ageless Lord of Chaos in a state of pure fatigue and the objective he had finally been able to accomplish; the Dragon Balls were theirs.

_"__Ah, so the petite garcon de chaos ("little chaos boy") was able to accomplish his task for once," the Brain spoke._

Klarion in turn threw a glare at the machine. _"Shut up, you rusted bucket of bolts! You have no idea what I had to go through to get these stupid Dragon Balls."_

_"__Then why did it take you so long? You were the one who kept boasting that you were the only one capable among us at getting them_ (referring to the Dragon Balls)_," Queen Bee questioned._

_"__Were you not paying attention? After I gathered these ridiculous things, I got attacked by the Namekian."_

Vandal Savage then stepped forward and grabbed the four-star ball. _"It matters not. We have we need. It's time to call the dragon."_

Outside on the sands of their base, the Light has placed the orange spheres on the floor. They began to glow a bright orange-yellow combination. Vandal had begun to chant the password: _"Eternal Dragon, as I call your name, rise and grant our wish: Shenron!"_

**Mount Justice**

**February 4, 2011 10:00 EST**

For the nine members of the Justice League covert ops team, it had been a rotation of success and failure. Just over two months ago, they were to stop the Light from keeping the Justice League under their control from the Starro-tech. They even began dating within themselves (Superboy and Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Artemis, Robin and Zatanna, even Aqualad and Rocket). However, there were still tragedies: there were still no record of what the 6 League members did during their missing 16 hours and Queen Bee had recently killed Garfield Logan's mother in revenge to their earlier mission regarding the now catatonic Psimon. Roy Harper or rather Red Arrow still hasn't recovered from learning that he was a clone of the now-realized-missing original Speedy; he has also questioned whether he was still a pawn to be used by Savage or his handler Sportsmaster.

It had been a couple of weeks of mission inactivity until . The entire Team quickly made their way to the mission room. Those already present were Red Tornado, Black Canary and Batman.

_"__What's going on, Batman? You have a new mission for us?" his apprentice Robin asked? "That remains to be seen. Look outside."_

The Team had done so when Robin activated one of the Cave's outside cameras. They didn't see anything ordinary until they realized that the normal blue sky was getting darker. If that weren't enough, every news reporter in the world was also telling the same story. The Team had questioned how this was possible and only one was able to hypothesize an answer, the daughter of the new host of Doctor Fate, Zatanna Zatara who was currently grasping her head.

_"__Guys I'm sensing an incredible amount of magic coming from somewhere. And it's not from this world either."_

_"__Can you find the source," Batman asked._

_"__I can try." _The mistress of magic chants the locator spell previously used from the Injustice League case and the worlds with/without grownups case. The virtual globe was able to find the source of magic in Bialya. Normally the League would not (or truthfully could not) interfere in Bialyan affairs, but knowing that Queen Bee was a member of the Light called for much needed investigation. Batman told Miss Martian to prep the bio-ship, for all ten of them needed to know what their enemy was planning.

Batman and the Team had left the Cave and were on their way to Bialya as fast as the ship could go. Once they reached of borders of Qurac, the Team became witnesses to a portal opening on the ground floor. What emerged from the portal appeared to be a green humanoid alien and two humans.

The two Z-fighters and the child's mother took their first sight on this other Earth. At first it seemed peaceful but once they looked up at the sky, they realized that the Dragon Balls were about to be used. Having gotten a sense of Klarion's ki, Piccolo boosted his energy and began flying after it. Gohan would carry his mother in the same direction and while flying, Chi-Chi realized that the three of them were being followed by a red space-ship; Gohan agreed to that when he had sense 10 energy signatures from that same ship. The half-Saiyan realized that each of them had no evil intent but for now he had to focus on getting to the Dragon Balls before a wish had been made. So the two parties continued to the enemy.

As the Dragon Balls finished flashing on and off, an enormous light emerged up to the sky. The Light had shielded their eyes for a moment and when it was over, each of the seven were shocked at the size of the creature in front of them. They researched plenty on the Dragon Balls but none compared at the sight of the wish-granter itself, the almighty, Eastern-style dragon: Shenron. A few clicks away Gohan and Piccolo were angry enough at themselves for not preventing Shenron's summoning but Batman and the Team were amazed at the dragon itself.

_"__I am the Eternal Dragon. Speak now and I shall grant you 3 wishes."_

**Narrator: "The all-mighty Shenron has been summoned. What will the Light wish for and can the Z-Fighters or the Team be able to make it on time to stop them? Find out on the next Dragon Ball Z."**

* * *

**Leave a review below to let me how you feel the pace is going for this story because I do appreciate your opinions. I will update as soon as I can. This is spencerlonewolf signing off!**


	3. Ch2: History Lessons & New Alliances

**The following stories content is not owned by me. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z & Dragon Ball GT are owned by Akira Toriyama and Young Justice is the property of Greg Weisman and DC Comics. Please support the official release!**

**Thank you all for you reviews so far! Hope we can increase those, however there is one thing I'd like to point out: please do not ask me to include any harems or lemon scenes for Gohan for two reasons. One: he is 11 years old and no child should be thinking about that at that age. Two: I brought his mother into the story. I will not include M-rated content when I bring the main character's mother as a supporting character and Chi-Chi is super protective of her only son (thus far). **

**Rant aside here's chapter 2!**

* * *

**Ch.2 History Lessons & New Alliances**

**Qurac February 4, 2011 UTC Post 21:45**

In front and above the criminal organization known as the Light, the Eternal Dragon Shenron, the wish-granting dragon from another universe, has been summoned. The Light had one reason to collect the Dragon Balls but individually, they all had separate goals to use them.

Ra's al Ghul could use the dragon to wish for permanent immortality and eternal youth and continue his vision across the globe with his League of Assassins. Lex Luthor was never believer in magic but with this magic, he could finally get rid of his nemesis, Superman. Ocean Master would have the same reasoning against his brother, Aquaman as would Klarion with Nabu. But in the meantime, there was one person from Z-Fighters universe they could benefit from the use of his talents.

_"__Shenron, for our first wish, we wish for you to revive the head scientist of the Red Ribbon Army, " Lex Luthor shouted. _

_"__Your wish has been granted."_ Shenron's eyes glowed red and then it had ceased. In Shenron's native universe, the life of one scientist had been restored while in Hell. Moments passed before the seven members started before the Dragon spoke again.

**_"_****_Name your second wish. I'm getting impatient!"_**

_"__Shenron, for our second wish, bring Dr. Gero to our universe at this spot" Vandal Savage demanded._

**_"_****_Fair warning, the energy required to bring Dr. Gero here will require the power of the remaining two wishes."_**

The Light had been mildly-infuriated; they believed to have known everything about the Dragon Balls. It never occurred to them that there would be some restrictions or limits. Queen Bee had then questioned Klarion if he had recovered enough to return to the other universe. His response was that he was too exhausted and needed to heal properly. After this exchange, Savage made his decision.

_"__Proceed with our final wish, Shenron. Bring Dr. Gero here!"_

**_"_****_Okay then, your wish has been granted!"_**The glow of Shenron's eyes turned red again. The body of a man transformed into an android began to materialize in front of them. Dr. Gero had now been resurrected and brought to this new Earth.

After declaring his farewell, Shenron dematerialized into the Dragon Balls. The seven magical items then rose up into the air in its circular ring motion and then separated into different with a great flash of speed. The skies across the Earth would return to their natural state as they had been in their respective time zones. One of the balls flew right pass Piccolo, Gohan and the bio-ship; the formers lamented on their failure in stopping the Dragon from being summoned while the latter narrowly dodged being hit by the bogey coming faster than anyone they had seen fly or run as fast.

Dr. Gero took in his new surroundings and his present company; the seven members of the Light introduced themselves to the android. They were about to continue speaking but the conversation had to be put hold, on account of their new arrivals.

The Half-Saiyan, his mother and the Namekian landed a couple feet away from the malevolent group. Behind them, now arriving was the Dark Knight Batman and the Justice League covert ops team that continued to interfere with their schemes. Gohan and Piccolo were more than shocked to see that Dr. Gero was alive again, especially after destroying his last creation Cell. Piccolo and Gohan were about to dash towards the Android, but Klarion, not wanting to repeat another fight with the Namekian Warrior, teleported all 7 members including the Doctor away to another location. This was twice the Lord of Chaos eluded Piccolo; **_"There will NOT be a THIRD TIME!"_**

The Z-Fighters turned around to see an armed team of one adult and nine teenagers braced for a battle. The man in the goofy-looking Bat-Costume stepped forward.

_"__Identify yourselves!" _Batman demanded. Piccolo's retort: _"Look I can sense how powerful you are. You're just as strong, if not stronger than our friends Tenshinhan and Krillin, but you are not in the same league as me. And I'm in a foul mood because of that sorcerer. SO BACK OFF!"_

The Team was a bit intimidated by the green alien, the bat himself included. That didn't stop him from utilizing his patent Bat-glare at the three people.

_"__I'm not letting the three of you leave without getting answers. Team, get ready for battle!"_

The Team (aside from Aqualad, Robin and Zatanna) nervous but brave got assembled into combat stances and Piccolo was about to step forward when Kaldur'ahm and Gohan stepped in front of their mentors.

_"__Batman enough! This arguing among us is pointless," Aqualad protested at their mission coördinator._

_"__He's right Piccolo. Calm yourself down" Gohan told his surrogate father._

Chi-Chi then steps up speaks at the two leaders.

_"__Right! It's obvious that we each have a common enemy. We know about Dr. Gero and they know about those seven delinquents who stole the Dragon Balls. So the two of you __**(pointing at Piccolo & Batman)**__ need to stop acting like brats and start !" Chi-Chi stated._

While the kids chuckled at Batman getting yelled at, he opened the Justice League com-channel:

_"__Batman to Justice League: All League members will report to Mount Justice once we announce our return. We have new information of today's events and we also have guests who will tell us why they are here."_

* * *

**Mount Justice February 4****th****, 2011 EST 18:30**

Gathered inside the Cave, the entire Justice League and the Team convene inside the mission room. The ex-sidekicks and the two Son Family members had introduced themselves while in the bio-ship and got along famously. When all parties were present, the meeting had begun. Introductions had begun from the rest of the League to the Z-Fighters. And with that, the explanation(s) began:

_"__Alright listen up because I don't plan on repeating myself" Piccolo said. Martian Manhunter had then asked the two warriors to lower their mental shields so that a shared mind link would help with visualizing the story would be; Piccolo complied. "For starters, we're not from this Earth."_

_"__Well that was somewhat obvious" Robin stated. Pulling up official records from his wrist-computer he then said, "There is no official records of any of you on this Earth."_

_"__Correct. The reason why we're here is because of that sorcerer you call Klarion."_

_"__A Lord of Chaos to be precise. But now, it seems that your being here involves the entire members of the Light" Dr. Fate observed._

_"__Yes, Klarion came to our world to find and succeed in gathering the Dragon Balls."_

_"__Dragon's what now?" Green Arrow questioned while giggling. The same question elicited many other giggles from some of the male members of the League, including Hal Jordan, Captain Marvel and Plastic Man. Quick painful elbows to their chests silenced the immature heroes._

_While explaining, Piccolo mind's portrays the image of the items: "Seven mystical objects when gathered together can call forth the Eternal Dragon Shenron. They were created by my race, the Namekians. Shenron has the ability to grant any wish the user could ask for."_

_"__Any wish?" Zatanna had asked._

_"__Well, there are some limits: to start, the Dragon Balls and Shenron need a person that can be magically assigned to the former which we call the Guardian of the Earth. Secondly Shenron can only grant wishes that are as strong as the Guardian. There are even wishes he can't grant" Gohan had explained._

_"__Such as?"_

_"__Shenron can return a person back to life; provided that they were killed within a year and they can't be brought back to life more than once. You also can't wish for another's death."_

_"__Well you don't have to worry about us requesting that wish. But for the matter at hand, what is the importance of these objects?" Wonder Woman questioned._

_"__Klarion thought he was going to take from our world but he was wrong. I fought him for a brief time, but when I had him on the ropes, he became frantic and started chanting a spell. Which I believe brought him back to this Earth."_

_"__But when he disappeared, he also took our friend Mr. Popo, the Guardian of the Earth Dende, and their safe haven, known as Kami's Lookout. I believe Dende and the Lookout are on this Earth as well."_

_"__How will you be able to find Dende and Mr. Popo, Piccolo?" Martian Manhunter asked the other green alien._

_"__Don't worry, once I can sense Dende's energy, I'll be able to find him. The Lookout will be easy to find, knowing that it is at the Earth's stratosphere." Piccolo stated._

_After viewing the mental pictures of the Lookout, Shenron and the Dragon Balls the heroes began to believe the newcomers story. Superman knew it was the truth because there was no deceit coming from their mouths or their heartbeats. Wonder Woman also believed in them since she believed there to be goodness in every person possible. Batman trusted the story but he knew there were still some unanswered questions._

_"__Do you know why the Light needed to use the Dragon Balls or how they knew of its existence?"_

_"__I don't know the reason for the latter, but the former was answered when we landed in that desert. The Light revived our most recent enemy: Dr. Gero." Gohan stated._

_Seeing the mental image of the elder man with the exposed-but-covered brain and RR symbol on his clothing, the Team and Batman recalled seeing the person in question with their enemies._

_"__Who is he?" _

_"__Dr. Gero was the head scientist of a criminal organization known as the Red Ribbon Army. His specialty was creating mechanical monsters, Androids, to help enforce their military forces. Their goal was world domination until my father, defeated them when he was child." Gohan explained._

_Chi-Chi's mental image of her late husband when he was even younger than Gohan shocked both superhero teams. It was hard to believe that a mere child could end an entire malicious group, but in their world, anything was possible._

_"__Dr. Gero had survived and sworn revenge against my father. For more than twenty years, he began working on new Androids to use against my dad. We wouldn't have known about his attack until our friend, Trunks, who came from the future to warn us. He warned us that 2 androids would attack in 3 years." _

_*Flashback of Piccolo relaying Future Trunks' warning*_

_"__So we began training. On that day, we came face to face with Gero's androids: 19 & 20."_

_*Flashback of Androids 19 & 20 incapacitating Yamcha* the graphic image of Android 20's hand through Yamcha's torso would haunt the League._

_"__When Gero had built these two androids, there was special design he implanted into their hands. These androids had the ability to absorb energy or ki from our blasts and even our bodies."_

As they watched the two battles, everyone was amazed of the fighting capabilities of the two Saiyans while making note of the Android's Energy Absorption technique; Superman realized this to be a deadlier version of the Parasite's abilities.

_*Flashback to SSJ Goku vs. Android 19 then SSJ Vegeta vs. Android 19*_

After seeing Vegeta completely destroy Android 19 and began chasing after 20, the memory sped up to Piccolo's battle with the Android. With Piccolo defeating the Android with ease and severing his right arm, Future Trunks had returned. With the revelation that 19 & 20 were not the Androids who would kill the Z-Fighters and Bulma's arrival, 20 made his retreat to the secret lab in North City. The team and League then realized that by Bulma's assessment, Android 20 was Dr. Gero, noting how he converted or built a new body to combat the Z-Fighters.

_"__When we finally found Gero's lab, we saw the true androids that were supposed to kill us. And just as Trunks said would happen, the two Human-turned-Androids, 17 & 18, turned on their creator and killed him." Piccolo finished narrating._

_"__Two things: 17 & 18 are technically cyborgs; not important just saying. Secondly, no more?! It was really getting good." Kid Flash exclaimed excitedly._

_"__I agree it was exciting as you said, but I believe Piccolo means the rest isn't important to Dr. Gero's revival" Aqualad stated._

_"__The point of showing you our past was to say that the Light brought back Gero to kill you." Piccolo told the Justice League._

The League was surprised of this new revelation. The Light had just taken control of their minds and bodies a few months ago. There was also the missing 16 hours where Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, John Stewart, Martian Manhunter and Hawkwoman's whereabouts were still unknown. Now that they knew what the Light's new plan was, they were ready to go on the offensive. Flash had suggested gathering the Dragon Balls, but Piccolo shot that suggestion down. There was another surprise about these mystical items: after the wishes had been made, the Dragon Balls would become inert and unable to use for a year. So Piccolo, Gohan and Chi-Chi were stuck in this universe for a whole year.

Deciding to make the best out of the situation, the Team and requested that the three stay in the Cave for the year; Piccolo decided to stay at the Lookout once he found Dende but Gohan decided to take the Teams offer. The 3 visitors were also given special guest designations. Before the meeting concluded, Gohan revealed that there were three objects headed for his Earth that were transported to this universe; so they had to be ready for four incoming threats from the Z-Fighter universe.

**Metropolis **

Inside the executive office of Lexcorp, another meeting was reaching its conclusion. The members of the Light and the newly revived scientist of the Red Ribbon Army.

_"__I see. That's why you brought me back."_

_"__Yes. Your technological genius alone made you the most practical threat imaginable. You were able to end Son Goku's life through your Perfect Creation, Cell. We ask you to do the same for our enemy."_

_"__Before I accept, I must know; why are you fixated on eliminating this so-called Justice League?"_

_"__Our backup plans for the League still exist. It's just that there's always time for them to be eliminated for our other plans to come to fruition. So will you help us?"_

Dr. Gero takes a moment to reflect his decisions and looks towards his new allies.

_"__My greatest creation Cell completed the task I assigned to all my androids, the death of Son Goku. Now, I will not rest until every last friend or family of that cursed Super Saiyan lies dead beneath my feet. So yes, consider this the start of our partnership."_

Gero had shaken hands with Vandal Savage, solidifying the partnership. Once the other members departed to their respective residences, Lex Luthor had taken Dr. Gero to Lexcorp's secret laboratory, where he caught a glimpse of Professor Ivo's A.M.A.Z.O. robot. The design with a few modifications from him would be a first step, but his true plans began with the start of his new projects: Android's 22 & 23.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next three chapters will be Gohan adjusting to the super hero life followed by Future Trunks' debut into the story. The Z-Warriors guest designations will be A06-A09 because those are not filled until Mal Duncan's of A10 earlier in season 2. Please favorite, follow and leave a review to let me know how you like the pace of the story.**


End file.
